Cambio de personalidad
by Kari McCartney
Summary: Un pequeño accidente en el gimnasio de Viridian City hace que la personalidad de Green se invierta totalmente. De alguien serio y pocas palabras, a alguien arrogante y hablador. Causando que Red tenga ganas de golpearlo, a Blue se le escape suspiros por él y Yellow sólo no quiere morir sin hijos de Red. [OldrivalShipping - Specialshipping One-shot]


**Okay no me resistí hacer este one-shot :c X'D**

**Aclaración: La personalidad de Green es la del rival de Rojo Fuego y Verde Hoja.**

**Aclaración 2: Si, Starpoké es una horrible parodia de Starbucks. **

**Y Pokémon no es mío.**

* * *

Era un día particularmente normal en Viridian City, los Pidgeys cantaban, el sol brillaba con fuerza, y, raramente, el Gimnasio de Viridian no estaba siendo destruido por ciertos DexHolders. Esto es muy bueno como para ser verdad. Dentro del Gimnasio, se encontraba su Líder, Green, batallando con un entrenador, el cual no parecía tener tantas oportunidades de ganar contra el gran líder castaño; Charizard estaba en combate contra el Exceggutor del otro entrenador. Una vez Charizard acabó con el Pokémon rival usando Flamethrower, el entrenador guardó el Pokémon. Green lo imitó, guardando a su Pokémon en la pokéball y sacando a Scizor.

El entrenador sacó un Dugtrio, antes de que Green diera una orden, el entrenador citó su ataque.

—¡Dugtrio, earthquake! —Gritó, mientras el Pokémon empezaba a hacer temblar todo el lugar, por ende, a Green y Scizor.

El líder intentó agarrarse de algo, pero sin ser eficaz, terminando cayendo y golpeándose la cabeza contra una parte de la pared dejándolo obviamente en el suelo, inconsciente.

El entrenador se le puso la piel de gallina. El Scizor no lo estaba mirando con cara de buenos amigos, así que empezó a retroceder lentamente mientras el Pokémon tipo bicho iba avanzando. Él debía abandonar el gimnasio antes de que le crean responsable de un homicidio hacia el gran líder y el Scizor por su parte quería darle un buen Slash, para que aprenda a no meterse con su dueño. Pero antes de lograr eso, recordó que Green estaba tirado en el suelo, así que fue rápidamente hacia dónde yacía él.

Daisy, entrando para visitar a su hermano como de costumbre, lo encontró tirado en el suelo y con Scizor intentando reanimarlo. Al igual que el Pokémon, ella fue hacia su hermano y empezó a zarandearlo para ver si recibía respuesta, y no obtuvo ninguna.

—¡Scizor! ¿Qué sucedió? —Preguntó cargando a Green en sus brazos, intentando levantarlo.

—Sci, sciizor, zor, sci. —El Pokémon empezó a hacer señas intentando contarle a Daisy lo ocurrido, mientras ella sólo lo veía con una cara rara.

—… Claro, te entiendo perfectamente…—Dijo mientras paraba a Green y pasaba su brazo por su cuello, intentando sujetarlo —. Scizor, ¿puedes cargar el otro brazo de Green? No recuerdo que haya ganado tanto peso… Creo que debería ponerle a dieta…

Murmuró saliendo del Gimnasio, cerrándolo y llevando a su inconsciente hermano a su casa para hacerlo descansar un rato, y luego le preguntaría que sucedió, porque la eficaz descripción de Scizor no le ayudó tanto…

Entró a la casa y recostó a Green en su habitación, dejándolo dormir. Se fijó que tenía un gran moretón en la frente, por lo cual se preocupó un poco y fue a la cocina, a buscar hielo para que al menos sirva como anestesia para él.

Al instante que salió de su cuarto, oyó unos golpes en su casa. Fue a atenderlos, y lo primero que vio fue 3 DexHolders en la puerta.

—¡Daisy! —Saludaron en coro.

—Oh, hola chicos. Adelante, pasen.

—¿Dónde está Green? —Preguntó Red, buscando con la mirada a su amigo—. No lo hemos visto en el Gimnasio, así que sospechamos que esté aquí.

Daisy les sonrió y señaló las escaleras.

—Green se desmayó o eso creo en el Gimnasio, no sé qué pasó, pero si quieren siéntanse libres de entrar a su habitación, y si pueden, despiértenlo.

Los 3 DexHolders le sonrieron e inmediatamente subieron las escaleras, entrando a la habitación de Green, quién estaba aún en su cama. Los presentes en la habitación empezaron a zarandear a Green para que despierte, pero al parecer su amigo no quería reaccionar.

—Green. —Llamó Yellow, pero no le hizo caso.

—Green, tengamos una batalla. —Pidió Red, pero Green seguía sin despertar.

—Green, Bill quiere darle un hijo a Daisy. —Dijo Blue, esperando la reacción del chico.

—¿QUÉ? —Y efectivamente lo despertó eso. Ella se echó a reír, mientras Green miraba extrañado a su alrededor, cómo si estuviese en un lugar raro.

—Buenos días bello durmiente. —Saludó sarcásticamente Red.

—¿Eh? No me dirijas la palabra, eres inferior a mí. —Contestó él levantándose de su cama, dejando a Yellow, Red y Blue en shock. Green podía ser arrogante algunas veces, pero nunca hacía eso.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa Green? —Preguntó el líder de los DexHolders, irritado con esa forma de ser de su amigo.

—¿Qué qué me pasa? A mí, nada. Soy perfecto como para que me pase algo. Y dirígete a mí como "el mejor entrenador del mundo." —Cerró sus ojos y pasó su mano por su cabello, en forma de arrogancia –según Red–

—¡Green! ¿Dónde está tu seriedad de siempre? —Preguntó, o más bien, exigió una respuesta Blue.

—Ay, cálmate mujer. Tienes una cara muy bonita como para que te la pases enojada. —Sonrió con arrogancia.

Definitivamente, nadie sabía qué demonios sucedió con Green. Todos miraban extrañados al líder de Viridian que se encontraba enfrente de ellos. ¿Dónde estaba su amigo gruñón, callado y serio? ¿DÓNDE?

—Sí quieren buscarme, estaré en mi Gimnasio. Me piro, vampiro. —Se despidió y abandonó la habitación, con una pose total y plenamente arrogante. Todo en el se había vuelto arrogante.

Pero, ¿por qué?

Los 3 se intercambiaron miradas entre sí. Tenían que descubrir qué demonios le pasó al viejo Green.

El trío fue detrás de Green, espiándolo y siguiendo cada paso que él daba. Y efectivamente **no **estaba yendo al Gimnasio de Viridian. Todos podían notar como Green estaba caminando hacia Celadon City. Red dijo que debía hacerle una pequeña prueba a Green, así que salió y lo tocó por el hombro.

—Hey, Green, ¿una batalla? —Pidió con una sonrisa.

—Espérale Rojito. —Dijo él, haciendo una seña con sus manos para que se detenga. —. ¿Por qué debería pelear con un entrenador que me pisa los talones siempre? Ja, siempre siguiendo mi sombra, ¿no, Red? —él volvió a sonreír con arrogancia. Red se enojó, y le iba proporcionar un buen golpe que de seguro lo iba hacer entrar en sus casillas, de no ser que sintió la mano de Yellow deteniéndole.

—No Red-san, recuerda que debemos averiguar que sucede con Green, no golpearlo…

—Tu noviesita tiene razón, Rojito. —Respondió.

—E-ella no… no… es…

—Lo que digas. Me piro. —Volvió a repetir aquella frase extraña, abandonando el lugar. Red volvió a perseguirlo.

—¡Green!

—¿Y ahora qué quieres?

—¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? Actúas como si fueras la octava maravilla del mundo.

—Pues, es lo que soy. —El puso una mano en su cadera y con la otra señaló a Red. —. Digo, yo soy perfecto. No como tú, que tienes que sacarte la remera en medio de una explosión de una nave para **parecer **perfecto. O sea, yo soy perfecto CON REMERA. —Recalcó, señalando su remera y riéndole burlonamente a Red.

Red tenía ganas de gritarle millones de palabras que de seguro harían que Arceus le rechacé el pase al cielo Pokémon pero se tuvo que contener, ya que Yellow tenía razón y a aparte se sentía nervioso con tener la mano de Yellow entrelazada con la suya.

¡Pero por Arceus santo! ¡Ese no era Green! Era su gemelo malvado y el real Green fue esclavizado por hipsters y sus látigos cepa proporcionados por Starpoké.

El DexHolder y la sanadora volvieron a dónde estaba Blue, y el chico de ojos rojos le insistió muchísimas veces el que ella vaya a hablar con Green, hasta que al final aceptó. Se paró y empezó a caminar hacia dónde iba el líder de Viridian, y se paró en seco cuando vio a Green hablando con dos chicas.

—Sí, y este es mi número, llámenme cuando quieran, lindas—Les sonrió Green, haciendo que las chicas gritaran como todas fanáticas emocionadas.

Blue empezó a refunfuñar y sin saber porqué empezó a estirar el brazo de Green, alejándolo de todas esas chicas.

—¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo Green? —Habló ella. El enojo estaba presente en su voz.

—Aw, ¿estás celosa, lindura? —Contestó con ternura, aunque mezclado con arrogancia. —. No te preocupes, yo sólo tengo ojos para ti. —Green tomó la barbilla de Blue con su mano derecha, haciendo que le mirara.

—P-pe… pe… pero… —Blue estaba más que roja. La última vez que tuvo a Green tan cerca fue cuando cayó sobre ella en aquel incidente de Deoxys! ¡Y Green no lo hizo voluntariamente!

—¿Pero qué? —Sonrió con malicia. Red y Yellow admiraban como la gran Blue que nunca caía ante encantos, estaba cayendo rendida ante el gemelo-no-esclavizado-por-látigos-cepa de Green. —¿Quieres besarme, no? No me sorprende, digo, ¿quién no me querría besar?

Green acercó su rostro al de Blue, quién no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esto. Inmediatamente, él se separó y sonrió. Blue no recordaba cuántas veces había visto sonreír a Green, pero específicamente hoy sonreía más que nunca. Y también lamentaba el que se haya separado.

—Me piro.

Y se fue. Dejando a Blue más que en shock, lanzando un suspiro ante lo que recién sucedió, mientras Red y Yellow la miraban con una gota en su cabeza. Ambos, al ver que su amiga no reaccionaba, únicamente tuvieron que tomarla por sus brazos para llevarla a la casa de Green, mientras oían al gemelo malvado decir algo de que si ganaba en el casino haría su propio gimnasio con juegos de azar y mujerzuelas. Ok, definitivamente debían hallar la cura para que el viejo Green vuelva o encontrar al original y tirar al gemelo.

Una vez en la casa de Green, ellos le platicaron exactamente todo lo vivido con Green, mientras Daisy asentía.

—Más bien, parecería que su personalidad se invirtió. —Dijo Daisy, adoptando una posición pensativa.

—¡Exacto! No lo pudiste haber puesto en mejores palabras. —Red dijo.

—Pero… ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó a Green para que su personalidad se invirtiera así? —Preguntó la sanadora.

—¿Tal vez se drogó? —Preguntó también Blue.

Daisy se puso a pensar, y respondió.

—En la cabeza de Green, hay un enorme moretón. Tal vez el golpe le afectó y le hizo intercambiar su personalidad seria a una arrogante. —Dijo con tranquilidad. A Red le brillaron los ojos.

—¡Entonces le puedo dar un golpe para que vuelva a ser normal! —Gritó emocionado, mientras recibía un golpe de Blue de respuesta y una risa nerviosa de Yellow.

—No puedo dejar que golpees a Green así como así.

—¿Y por qué no, Blue?

—Porque… Porque…

—No me digas que el Green arrogante te agrada.

Blue bajó la cabeza.

—Sí…—Dijo casi en un susurro.

—¿¡Qué?! ¡Pero si dan ganas de golpearlo todo el momento! —Red se giró a Daisy— . Por favor, déjame golpear a tu hermano.

—Eres libre de hacerlo, si eso ayudará.

Red corrió instantáneamente hacia donde estaba el casino, seguido de una Blue refunfuñando y Yellow, que iba detrás de ellos para evitar que Blue mate a Red y por ende, la rubia muera sola sin hijos por parte del pelinegro.

Una vez llegaron a Celadon City, el campeón de Kanto se abrió paso hasta el casino, abriendo las puertas fuertemente, buscando a su "amigo" o bien, el gemelo malvado. Seguido de Blue, y la pobre Yellow que no quería morir sola.

Encontró a Green con un montón de Pokédolares, más una corona sobre su cabeza, apostando todo.

—Y con este dinero puedo comprar los juegos de azar…

—¡GREEN!

—¿Y ahora qué, ser imperfecto?

Lo último que Green sintió fue un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Red, mientras caía al suelo. Quedó ahí unos segundos, hasta que se levantó, mirando extrañado a su alrededor. ¿Dónde diablos quedó la batalla con el Dugtrio y con su Scizor? ¿Por qué demonios tenía una corona? Y sobretodo… ¡Qué mierdas hacía en el casino!

—¿Green? —Preguntó Blue.

—Chica ruidosa, no estoy de humor. —Respondió él, alejándose del casino, obviamente se llevó el dinero. Green no entendía nada. ¿Era una ilusión aquella batalla?

Red festejó porque Green volvió a decirle "Chica ruidosa" a Blue, y no "Lindura"

Yellow también festejaba, pero no por la misma razón.

"_¡No moriré sola y sin hijos!" _pensó mientras saltaba con Red.

Blue salió hacia dónde Green se iba, y se colgó de su brazo.

—Sabes, tú me besaste. —Dijo con picardía, esperando alguna reacción de parte de él.

—¿Q-qué? Debes estar borracha. —Respondió el sonrojado. —. Porque si te hubiera besado, lo hubiera recordado.

—Bueno, va, no me besaste. Solamente acercaste tu rostro al mío.

—¿Y a qué punto quieres llegar con es…—Green fue totalmente callado cuando Blue lo besó.

—Si te llego a ver con alguna de esas dos zorras que diste tu número, te castro. —Dijo dulcemente, abrazándolo.

"_¿¡Pero a quién chuchas le he dado mi número?!" _pensó el líder, correspondiendo el abrazo.


End file.
